This invention relates to a device for indicating the degree of tilt of a vehicle headlamp beam and, more specifically, to a device having a bubble level formed by a liquid-filled vial with a gas bubble therein that coacts with a graduated scale to indicate the degree of tilt of the vial from horizontal.
Such an indicating device typically is mounted on the frame or other component of the headlamp assembly. At the vehicle assembly plant, the frame is tilted about a horizontal axis to establish proper aim of the headlamp beam in a vertical direction. Once this is achieved, the indicating device is calibrated in order to "zero" the bubble and establish the preset position of the headlamp. If the headlamp subsequently becomes improperly aimed, the indicating device may be used to determine when the lamp has been adjusted back to the preset position.